Straight And Narrow
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Jazmine convinces Huey to try something.... different.Oneshot HueyXJazmine T for lang


something weird i thought of... hope ya like

* * *

It was late in the morning. Jazmine was sitting on her favorite hill top by the big old tree and was running a straightener through her mangled hair. She liked the way it flattened her nappy curls and made them fluttery and soft. Her mother had given her a new battery powered-super-turbo strength straightener for her 15th birthday. It did wonders for the young mullato girl's hair. It was a dream come true.

She gazed at her reflection in her little pocket mirror lovingly. She looked just like a princess with her straightened hair. She gingerly placed a glittery butterfly clip in it to brush her bangs away from her eyes. She couldn't stop grinning at how instead of being swallowed by nappy curls, the clip stood out and sparkled gorgeously against her marigold hair.

She was so wrapped up in her new hair, she hadn't noticed the foot steps from behind her.

"Can I uh... help you miss?"

Jazmine whirrled around to see Huey staring at her with confusion. There was a pause as he stared blankly at her. He _really _couldn't recognize her.

"Huey!" She giggled, "It's me!"

"Jazmine?" He scratched the back of his head, "What'd you do? You look... different,"

Her heart glowed, "I straightened my hair, do you like it?"

"Well...," Huey's eyebrow rose, "It makes you look..."

"Pretty!?"

"Like a white girl,"

"But I look pretty, though, right?"

Huey shrugged, "I didn't see anything wrong with the way you looked before,"

"Well...what's wrong with looking like this?" She desperately tried to mask the hurt in her voice.

"You look white," He repeated.

Her eyes narrowed, "Well, I _am _half white, Huey,"

Huey shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

"You're also half black," Huey told her, "And the only trace of your black heritage is gone now,"

"Well it's NOT fair that my only trace of black heritage looks like a squirrel blew up on my head!"

"Your hair is like mine," Huey told her, "It looks perfectly fine,"

An idea popped into Jazmine's head and she clutched onto her new straightener. She smiled sweetly at Huey and tapped her foot once.

"I have an idea," She informed him, "What if you let me straighten your hair for you? You'll understand why I like it this way so much,"

Huey rolled his eyes, "That's stupid. Why would I agree to that?"

"Cos you're curious why any person would trade frizzy curls that stand up over flowy hair that's thin and easy to style,"

Huey huffed. To be honest, he didn't care that much. To be even more honest, she did look nice with straight hair... but she looked like a white girl. Huey wasn't racist... but he was proud of his culture and he just desperately wanted her to be too. Maybe if he let her do it then she'd realize how silly it is and not do it again.

"How long would it stay in?"

"Just until you washed your hair," She said excitedly, wondering if he was actually concidering her to do such a thing.

"Fine," he huffed.

She squealed, hardly able to believe he was actually going to let her straighten his fro.

"What do I do?"

"Just sit there," She smiled and ran behind him, "I'll take care of everything,"

She tugged one nappy strand apart from the rest and let the straightener slide over it with ease. She let the strand go only to have it pop right back up into place as if nothing had happened.

This was going to take awhile.

It was late in the afternoon when Jazmine was nearly finished with Huey's hair. He had squirmmed a bit and would ask ,"how much longer?" every once in a while but other than that, he was a very patient young man.

"Just one more," She said tiredly, running the straightener over the last curled peice of nap. She ran over it about seven times (as she had to do with _all _of the strands), "You're done!" She finally exclaimed and went to face him.

Her eyes were bright and she fought back the urge to laugh.

"Well?" Huey asked.

"Uh... you don't look white," Jazmine snickered, handing him the mirror.

Huey had hair down to his mid back. It all fell in one layer making him look slightly like cousin It from the Adams Family.

"This looks awful!" he exclaimed, "Why would you do this!?"

"Well..." She snickered, "My hair looks better straightened... maybe you were meant to forever show your trace of black heritage,"

He growled at her, "You swear this will turn back to normal once I wash it?"

"I swear!"

He grumbled and looked at himself in the mirror. He hardly recognized himself.

Jazmine walked back behind him again and ran her hand through her hair, at first he jumped in defense but when her fingernails gently grazed his scalp, Huey's eyes widened. It was like a jolt of electricity coarsing through his body from such a small touch.

He sat still and unvoluntarily bobbed his head back a few times as she stroked his hair gently with her cool hands.

He was starting to get relaxed...and at the same time, excited.

"That feels nice, huh?" She asked. He gently nodded his head slowly.

"I guess so,"

Bull shit

"I love that feeling..." She sighed, "It's just so much harder with the nappy curls,"

"Yeah..." He half hummed.

Suddenly the gentle loving of her hands to his head ceased and she yanked all of his hair back and shoved it into a low ponytail. Being completely awake and completely annoyed, he clutched his abused head and looked at her angrily. She smiled and handed him the mirror again.

"There. That's not so bad, now, huh?"

Huey rolled his eyes. Atleast he didn't look like the relative of the Adam's family anymore.

* * *

The two walked home as the sun slowly set and when they parted ways to go their seperate house, Huey tried to desperately cover as much of his hair as he could with his hoody.

"Hey you! Wucho doin here!?"Riley shouted, "GRANDAD! Some lost niggah in tha house!"

"Shut yo dumb ass up, Riley," Huey snapped.

Riley leaned in closer to make sure that it really was his own brother... before rolling on the ground laughing.

"What the fuck did ya do, Niggah!?" He cackled, "You look like a fucking Pocahontis, man!"

Huey slammed a fist into his brother's cheek and walked up the stairs.

He needed a shower.

But maybe... he'd let her straighten his hair again...

Just so...ya know... he could prove how much dumber people with afros looked with straight hair.

Yeah. Thats it

* * *

weeeeell... that was weird

but i wanted to do it for sum reason...

anyway... ehhh... well... hope ya liked it


End file.
